Asahi Hisako
Asahi Hisako (Kanji: 朝日, 日子; English; Morning Sun, Solar Girl), also known as the Fallen Angel (Romaji: Fuoururen Enzeru; Kana: フォールレン・エンゼル), is a major antagonist and protagonist of the From the Future Arc. She is a quirk-born daughter of Asahi Hisaya and Tokoshami Tashina. She is also one of seven assassins of Bobba Moe to be saved by Future Saber and Future Xigshaw. After the From the Future Arc, she abandons her old identity as Asahi Hisako and adopts a new identity as Sasaki Asane. However, after her reunion with her father Asahi Hisaya and her brother Asahi Hisato, she returns to being Hisako. Though it should be noted that she does so without ceasing to be Asane as well. Personality and Relationships Personality WIP... Relationships WIP... Role WIp... Abilities and Equipment Physical Capabilities * Supernatural Agility: * Supernatural Speed: * Enhanced Stamina: * Supernatural Strength: Fighting Styles and Martial Arts * [[Yashagoro-ryu|'Yashagorō-ryū']] (Kanji: 夜叉五郎流; English: School of Yashagorō) - Hisako is a practitioner of the Yashagorō-ryū, a ko-ryū of ninjutsu which — in recent years — has come to be feared as one of the most prevalent and most powerful ansatsuken in Japan. As such, she is skilled and well-versed in a variety of the tactics and techniques of assassination and guerrilla warfare. ** Kyūshotsuki (Kanji: 急所突き; English: Vital Point Strike) - Is a kyūshojutsu where one will strike one or more of the points in the target's meridian system as a means of incapacitating one's target with either numbness or pain. *** Kyūshoken'' (Kanji: 急所拳; ''English: Vital Point Fist) - Is a kyūshojutsu where one will punch one's target in a manner that will stimulate one or more of the points in the target's meridian system with a vibration and thereby incapacitate one's target with either numbness or pain. Notably, unlike Kyūshotsuki, this kyūshojutsu can bypass armor and padding. ** Kyūsho Shinzōken (Kanji: 急所心臓拳; English: Vital Point Heart Fist ''') - Is a kyūshojutsu where one will inflict Commotio cordis — a fatal disruption of the heart's rhythm — upon one's target with a perfectly timed and extremely powerful punch to the portion of the target's chest that is directly above the target's heart. ** '''Orochiganoiro (Kanji: 大蛇眼の色; English: Color of the Orochi's Eye) - Is an intonjutsu where one will blind, confuse, and disorient one's target with an abrupt flash of a chimerical color by utilizing the surface of a blade to reflect light into the target's eyes in a manner that will greatly and suddenly fatigue the cone cells of one's target. ** Yamata Sakaho (Kanji: 八岐酒歩; English: Eight-Branched Alcoholic Steps) - Is a chōhō where one causes the sight of oneself to blur into as many as eight afterimages by both rapidly swaying one's body like the pendulum of a grandfather clock and vibrating one's body at an extreme frequency. Notably, while one is utilizing this chōhō, it is possible for one to heighten the degree of one's bur by heightening both the speed of one's sway and the frequency of one's vibration. It should also be noted that, in order to maintain and perform this chōhō, the rhythm of one's sway has to be in sync with the rhythm of one's vibration and the speed of one's sway has to be equal to the frequency of one's vibration. Gadgets and Weapons * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quarterstaff Quarterstaff] - After the From the Future Arc, Hisako's weapon-of-choice becomes a quarterstaff made of solid Death Fog. * Wakizashi - Hisako's weapon-of-choice is a wakizashi with a blade of solid Death Fog. Notably, after the From the Future Arc, she ceases to use this weapon. Quirk Main Article: Dark Angel * Dark Angel (Romaji: Daaku Enzeru; Kana: ダーク・エンゼル) - Is an Emitter-type quirk which allows Hisako to perform a set number of specific and unmalleable techniques in a manner that is reminiscent of the moveset of a playable character in a fighting game. Notably, in stark contrast to Tashina's Dark Angel, Hisako's Dark Angel is powered by the Sun rather than herself. As a result, Hisako does not have to worry about expending her energy. However, in exchange, Hisako is unable to utilize Dark Angel at night. Trivia * His theme is Category:Powerhouse411 Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Assassins